1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver assistance apparatus and an operating method for the same and, more particularly, to a driver assistance apparatus which executes an operation in response to the movement of another vehicle, and an operating method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is an apparatus that transports, for example, people or cargo from one place to another place via driving of wheels. Examples of vehicles include two-wheeled cars such as motorcycles, four-wheeled cars such as sedans, and trains.
In recent years, in order to increase the safety and convenience of a user who uses the vehicle, technology to equip vehicles with, for example, a variety of sensors and electronic devices is being aggressively developed. In particular, for example, various types of driver assistance apparatuses, which are developed for user driving convenience, have been mounted in vehicles.
When another vehicle in the vicinity of a vehicle is being driven abnormally or dangerously, for example, repeatedly and abruptly decelerates or brakes, or suddenly has cut in front of the vehicle, there is a high likelihood that the vehicle will collide with the other vehicle. In addition, the driver has difficulty in judging how to operate the vehicle in order to avoid the other vehicle.
In another frequently occurring scenario in which another vehicle, which is being driven dangerously in the vicinity of a corresponding vehicle, is hidden by objects near the road or by other vehicles, the anxiety of the driver of the corresponding vehicle may increase because the other vehicle that is being dangerously driven is not in the visual field of the driver who sitting in the corresponding vehicle.